Solve for $k$, $ \dfrac{5k + 9}{4k} = 2$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $4k$ $5k + 9 = 8k$ $9 = 3k$ $3k = 9$ $k = \dfrac{9}{3}$ Simplify. $k = 3$